December
by Uma FicWriter
Summary: Dezembro Você sempre foi uma criança problemática Dezembro Você me atropela em cheio inquieto e salvagem E eu me lembro Quando você costumava ser meu #BAMON


December

**Sinopse: Dezembro  
Você sempre foi uma criança problemática  
Dezembro  
Você me atropela em cheio inquieto e salvagem  
E eu me lembro  
Quando você costumava ser meu  
#BAMON **

**Disclaimer: **The Vampire Diaries não me pertence a tia lindona L. que manda nas bagaças e o shipper é Bamon e nada mais que Bamon!

Versão livro, só pra avisar, com algumas mudanças, e Damon aqui é Ian então teremos os olhos azuis maravilhosos! U.u

**Notas: **Fic inspirada em December da cantora Sara Bareilles

Link aqui:  watch?v=P0ClL3MYaAs

Tai

Vlw flw

**Bonnie pov **

A última sessão de lágrimas havia findado.

Limpava meus olhos lacrimosos com as costas das mãos. Funguei mais uma vez.

Olhar pro céu, embora ainda leitoso pelo horário, três e meia, me lembrava _ele_

Lembrava-me que Damon havia me deixado.

E eu estava longe de casa agora.

Itália. Mais precisa; em Florença. Era uma mansão. Era Salvatore, mas não era a antiga.

Lembro-me que naquele tempo foi muito discutido onde moraríamos depois do casamento. Eu não abria mão de ficar longe dos meus amigos, ele não abria mão de morar em sua cidade natal.

**...**

_\- Bonnie, amor... – ele se aproximava vagarosamente, como uma fera prestes a atacar sua presa. – podemos vir visitá-los quando quiser... – ele depositou um languido beijo em meu pescoço, fungando profundamente o cheiro de rosas, que o mesmo dizia que eu tinha. _

_\- E por que não aqui Damon? – inquiri num tom não mais alto que um sussurro. _

_\- Por que, Fell's Church é muito pequena, quando ouvirem seus gritos clamando por _mais _o que irão pensar? – ele sorriu beijando mais uma vez meu pescoço. _

_\- Que somos um casal satisfeito em lua-de-mel! – disse eu virando-me pra ele e alcançando seus lábios com os meus. _

_\- Podemos resolver isso depois não é? – ele inquiriu entre beijos. _

_Ele já caminhava de costas pra cama._

_\- Claro... – ofeguei. _

**...**

Senti os flocos de neve batendo na minha pele. Mas, não fazia diferença. Eu era como ele agora.

_Afternoon has settled long and heady on my shoulders  
The winter's light feels different on my skin  
It doesn't seem to strike as far below the surface so  
I have to conclude that shadow won't let it in  
That shadow won't let it in  
That shadow won't let it in_

**A tarde se firmou longa e inebriante em meu ombros  
A luz do inverno parece diferente na minha pele  
Não parece atingir tão abaixo da superfície então  
Eu tenho que concluir que a sombra não a deixará entrar  
A sombra não a deixará entrar  
A sombra não a deixará entrar**

Era estranho olhar pra casa. Estar silenciosa. Damon era discreto, por ele ninguém saberia se estivéssemos em casa, mas quando as crianças estavam acordadas era diferente... Ele era um pai perfeito. Nunca vi mais atencioso.

**...**

_\- E agora Bonnie?! Como é possível uma bruxa ficar grávida de um vampiro? – Elena indagou, enquanto Meredith estava boquiaberta. _

_Eu quem saberia? _

_Meu Deus! _

_Eu estava grávida de Damon e não fazia nem um ano que havíamos nos casado. _

_Primeiro liguei pra Elena, que chamou Meredith e nós três fomos ao pensionato. Lembro que daquela vez eu tinha ido ver minha irmã, antes do seu segundo casamento. _

_..._

_\- Então Sra. Flowers, o que você acha disso tudo? _

_Elena tinha feito o imenso favor de contar toda a história à doce senhora, enquanto Meredith me abraçava meio de lado no sofá. Não rejeitaria minha amiga nunca, mas quem eu queria naquele momento ali, estava resolvendo um problema. Eu queria meu Damon ali comigo. A lembrança do seu rosto firme, mas suavemente malicioso e divertido, seus olhos lembrando o mais límpido céu matinal, me fizeram chorar descontroladamente. _

_..._

_\- Eu vou ser o que?! – ele inquiriu confuso quando chegou ao pensionato naquela noite. _

_\- Você me ouviu, não me faça repetir Damon! – disse eu. Eu tinha vontade de chorar, mas não iria. Ele fez uma cara estranha, parecia confuso, abalado, nervoso. – Damon, faça o que fizer, só não me repudie, eu acho que não suportaria, não agora... Eu preciso de você mais do que nunc..._

_Fui interrompida pelo seu caloroso beijo. Mesmo que a pele dele fosse fria como gelo e seu coração não batesse há _muito _tempo, ele me aquecia com sua energia. _

_\- Eu nunca me afastaria de você, passarinha... – ele sorriu docemente pra mim. Eu retribui. – agora o corvo e o roxinol vão ter um canário! – ele disse divertindo-se com a cara que fiz. _

_\- Eu já disse que sua mania que nos "passarizar" é extremamente entranha. ão Pai?! – eu ri o colei nossos lábios por um instante. _

_\- Eu te amo – disse ele antes de uma nova sessão de beijos. _

**...**

\- Eu te amo... – mesmo que ninguém fosse me ouvir.

_December  
You've always been a problem child  
December  
You run me down right restless and wild  
And I remember  
When you used to be mine  
December, oh  
December, oh_

**Dezembro  
Você sempre foi uma criança problemática  
Dezembro  
Você me atropela em cheio inquieto e salvagem  
E eu me lembro  
Quando você costumava ser meu  
Dezembro, oh  
Dezembro, oh**

\- Problemático... – o pensamento fez-me rir novamente.

Lembrar das confusões que ele aprontou e nas pessoas que ele quase espancou, quando nossos filhos nasceram.

**...**

_\- STEFAN! QUER DEIXAR EU ENTRAR AGORA NESSE QAURTO! OU VAI SER DA MENEIRA CONENCIONAL?! DIGO, PORRADA! – eu podia ouvir Damon gritar e depois me assustei com outro gripo, mas arregalei os olhos ao perceber que era meu. _

_Já tinha ouvido dizer que dar à luz doía, mas era como se todos meus ossos estivessem sendo quebrados e como se não bastasse a onde de poder de desconforto e susto que meus bebês tinham só piorava a situação. _

_\- Só mais um pouco Bonnie! – exclamou, mas ela viu que eu não aguentaria muito mais. _

_Eu empurrei mais uma vez, pedi aos espíritos forças e como se fosse a dádiva eu conseguia, era muito mais fácil agora. Para o meu alivio. _

_\- Bonn! Eles são perfeitos! – ouvi Meredith dizer. _

_Elena estava do lado de fora pra tentar controlar Damon com suas asas. _

_Instantes depois meus filhotes, como Damon gostava de colocar, estavam limpos e só ronronavam como gatinhos. Eram tão tranquilos... _

_..._

_\- Hey meu amor... – Damon sussurrou. Quando eu o encarei. _

_Não sabia por quanto tempo havia dormido, mas pelo visto foi muito. Afinal, já era noite e eu me lembrava da luz no Sol. _

_\- A mamãe fez um ótimo trabalho, sabiam filhotes? – ele conversava com os dois "embrulhos", um apoiado em cada braço. _

_\- Você deve tê-los estragado a tarde inteira! – disse eu me apoiando na cabeceira da cama. – posso ter um pouquinho do meu bom trabalho agora? – indaguei sorrindo e ele me sorriu em resposta_

_Sentou-se ao meu lado na cama. E me entregou um dos nossos filhos. _

_\- Não sei se você notou, mas ao contrário do que você achou ter visto no seu sonho é um casal e não duas meninas, ão Pai! – zombei referindo-me ao sonho que ele me contou uma vez, onde via duas garotinhas correndo de mãos dadas. _

_\- Vai zombar do pobre pai? – ele depositou um casto beijo em meus lábios. _

_\- Vou... – disse eu deixando de encará-lo e olhando o pequeno nos meus braços. – sei que você pensou em nomes Damon, comece a falar! _

_\- Derick. – ele encarava a garotinha em seus braços. Ela era uma miniatura perfeita dele. – pro garotão é claro! _

_\- Algum motivo especial? – inquiri. _

_\- Nenhum. Gosto do nome. – ele me olhou sugestivamente. _

_\- Eu gostei Damon! – sorri. – encarei a garotinha nos braços dele. – é injusto ela se parecer tanto com você! _

_\- Hey! O garotão ai é sua cara! _

_\- Aposto como tem seus olhos azuis! – sorri implicante. – Mariella. _

_\- O que tem minha mãe... – o encarei com um sorriso. – não precisa fazer isso Bonnie..._

_\- Ela é igual a você e Stefan me disse que você é a cópia fiel da sua mãe, então... _

_\- Obrigado meu amor. – ele sorriu me dando um casto beijo. _

**...**

_The leaves are all still changing  
The weather here is wild and vacant  
Winter is blooming on Los Angeles  
The artificial cold is more than I was hoping for  
Not enough to consume the darkened state I'm in  
The darkened state I'm in  
The darkened state I'm in_

**As folhas estão todas mudando  
O clima aqui é selvagem e vago  
O inverno está florescendo em Los Angeles  
O frio artificial é mais do que eu estava esperando  
Não o suficiente para consumir o estado obscuro em que me encontro  
Estado obscuro em que me encontro  
Estado obscuro em que me encontro**

Eu nunca pensei que teria você tão longe de mim.

O mal nos cercava agora mais do que nunca, você se afastou, me fez compreender que separados nossos "filhotes" estariam mais seguros.

E isso dói. Corta, dilacera por dentro.

Por fora eu mantenho a melhor das aparências. Aquela de vampira inabalável. Mas, a noite eu choro como uma criança assustada.

Sinto tanta falta de você, meu príncipe das trevas, o rei do meu coração, ao qual que sirvo fielmente, mas sempre com receio por ele.

_December  
You've always been a problem child  
December  
You run me down right restless and wild  
And I remember  
When you used to be mine  
December, oh  
December, oh_

**Dezembro  
Você sempre foi uma criança problemática  
Dezembro  
Você me atropela em cheio inquieto e salvagem  
E eu me lembro  
Quando você costumava ser meu  
Dezembro, oh  
Dezembro, oh**

Escuto um estalo. Encaro o campo ao meu redor. Nada além da relva quase toda coberta de neve.

Quando voltei-me a frente lá estava. Há alguns metros, todo em preto. O ser mais incrível que já pude conhecer. Quem me mostrou as coisas radicalmente incríveis da vida. Aquele que chega mais perto a cada segundo. Eu o reconheceria até se perdesse a visão.

Não esperei que ele corresse ou sorrisse calorosamente. Joguei-me tão rápido em seus braços. Eu poderia ficar pra sempre daquela forma.

\- Senti sua falta... – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar. Ele sempre fazia e acho que nunca mudaria.

\- Nunca mais vá embora combater o mal sem que eu vá junto! Ouviu?! – o repreendi com lágrimas. Ele já limpava a todas com seu sorriso sedutor.

\- Você sabe que eu sou problemático... – sorriu e me beijou sedutoramente depois.

_There's still a whole year down into a day  
Act like we all start over with a pristine slate  
To get yourself a new life you've got to give the other one away  
And I'm starting to believe in the power of a name  
'Cause it can't be a mistake if I just call it 'change'_

_December, oh (can't turn away now)  
December, oh (can't turn away now)  
December, oh (can't turn away now)  
The change can bring in circles again_

_The change_

**Ainda há um ano inteiro em um dia só  
Agir como se todos estivéssemos recomeçando com uma lousa intocada  
Para se dar uma nova vida você precisa entregar a outra  
E eu estou começando a acreditar, no poder de uma nome  
Pois não pode ser um erro se eu apenas chamá-lo de 'mudança'**

**Dezembro, oh (não posso voltar agora)  
Dezembro, oh (não posso voltar agora)  
Dezembro, oh (não posso voltar agora)  
A mudança pode trazer círculos de novo**

**A mudança**

Era inevitável sorrir e chorar de alegria pela sua volta. Sem nenhum arranhão devo colocar.

Cainhamos lentamente dos campos brancos até em casa.

\- Olha quem voltou meus amores! – disse eu chamando a atenção das crianças, antes entretidas com algum tipo de jogo de montar.

Derick foi o primeiro a se jogar, literalmente em cima do pai e logo atrás veio a graciosa Mariella andando vagarosamente, mas não menos feliz.

Ele os abraçou tão apertado que pensei por um momento que enforcaria nossos filhos.

Ele levantou com as duas crianças no colo e foi até mim sorrindo abertamente.

\- Está faltando você nesse abraço de família... – ele disse chegando mais perto e me envolvendo também. – eu te amo Bonnie Salvatore. Jamais se esqueça disso!

\- Eu não vou me Vampirão problemático. – disse eu e ri.

Ele me acompanhou enquanto admirava os pequenos conversando estranhamente entre si.

**Notas: **Sei que o final foi xoxo

Kkkk

Mas, me entendam, eu amei tanto escrever essa fic que se eu demorasse mais eu ia fazer até a morte deles, ou seja... Pois é! Espero que tenham gostado e tal e é isso ae!


End file.
